Ghost Of You'
by DarkAngel392
Summary: This is a music video of Good Charlotte's 'Ghost Of You' mixed with Teen Titans. The couple is BB and Terra. Review if you like.


Hi! Well, this is my first songfic and it's called ''Ghost Of You'' by Good Charlotte. This is more like a music video than a songfic. So, yea. The couple is BB & Terra. (I'm usually a BB & Rae fan, but this idea came more easily to me.) I just hope you like it. The song lyrics are in **bold.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or ''Ghost Of You.''

**

* * *

**

_(It's night time. It's about 1:00 A.M. Titans Tower comes into view and the screen zooms to Beast Boy's window. We look into the room and see Beast Boy sleeping. He suddenly sits up and puts a hand on his forehead. He has a severe migraine. He mumbles his long lost love's name, ''Terra.'' Then, Beast Boy starts singing a song that seemingly describes how he feels.)_

**And I will wait until the end**

_(He looks at a necklace he gave her)_

**When the pendulum will swing back to the darker sides of our hearts bleeding**

_(He looks at the space on his bed beside him)_

**And I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave**

_(He lays down, looks beside him, and imagines Terra next to him)_

**Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together  
I have been searching for, traces of what we were.  
**

**

* * *

**

_(Now, all of the Titans are on a set for a music video, and they are in front of a white background. They all have instruments. Cyborg is the drummer. Robin plays the guitar. Raven plays the piano. Starfire plays the guitar and sings backup. Meanwhile, Beast Boy is the lead singer.)_

**A Ghost Of You  
Is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there, but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all  
**

**

* * *

**

_(We are back in Beast Boy's bedroom. He stands up from his bed and paces in the middle of his room, thinking. Then, he starts singing again.)_

**So here I am pacing around this house again**

_(He comes over to a wall with pictures of him and Terra together)_

**With pictures of us living on these walls**

_(He notices now that it has gotten very cold, but only dismisses it from the window being open. Then, he thinks,''Is it Terra?'')_

**I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe  
And I'm wondering, I'm wondering  
If it's you that I feel, if it's you that I feel here haunting me forever**

_(He turns around and sees Terra as a ghost in front of him. He reaches out to her, but then she disappears.)_

**I have been searching for traces of what we were**

_(Beast Boy now has tears in his eyes. He runs toward his window, jumps, changes into a bird, and flies over to see Terra's ''grave'')_

_

* * *

__(We are now back at the ''music video set'' and we see Beast Boy singing again.)_

**A Ghost Of You  
Is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there, but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all**

* * *

_(Beast Boy is now standing on the same rock as Terra, and is gently caressing her cheeks. He sings the last verse as if it can bring her back to life)_

**And I'm not looking for anything but us  
Anything but what we were  
And I'm not asking for painted memories**

_(He now has his hands in hers, and is gripping them very tightly)_

**I only want to know you're here**

_(Not knowing his own strength, Beast Boy made Terra's statue crumble to pieces. He looks at his beloved and is shocked at what he has done. With tears in his eyes, he dashes out of the cave to return back home.)_

* * *

_(We are now back at the ''music video set'' and we see Beast Boy singing again.)_

**A Ghost Of You  
Is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there, but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all**

* * *

_(Beast Boy flies through the window, and returns to his bed as a human. He sits down on his bed, not believing what he has done.)_

**A Ghost Of You  
Is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold **

_(Then, he puts his back toward his headboard, his legs up to his chest, and starts singing the last lyrics with such sorrow)_

**I wake in the night to find there's no one there, but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all**

_(He then clutches his legs toward his chest, and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Knowing that he can never bring his love back, ever again.)_

**_

* * *

_**This was so sad! I almost cried when I made it.  
Review if you like. But, no flames please! 


End file.
